guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Obsidian armor
Nameless Obsidian Armour Obsidian Armour created before a certain update (around the time of factions release), did not have the word "obsidian" in its title. My Obsidian armour says "Aeromancer Robes of X". I can't find the date or the signifigance of this but I think that this information should be added to the article. 207.6.208.247 05:06, 9 March 2007 (CST) No +health Obsidian? Seeking confirmations What was this about then? Seeking confirmations. - 14:32, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :I think it means if you just have have prophecies you can't by factions-specific armour types (e.g. +health) — Skuld 07:15, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::I thought I read a specific confirmation that Prophecies-only accounts can still craft Factions-specific armor types in the FoW. - 13:29, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Hey level 20 armor? it says 60.--Shade Murtagh 19:37, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :It says armor: 60 not level: 60. - 20:06, 26 October 2006 (CDT) well whats the difference? you have to be level 20 to get it? :If you click on the level link, it'll answer your question pretty much how I would've otherwise answered it. - 23:54, 2 November 2006 (CST) Insignias? Does anyone know how the armor works post-nightfall? The heading on this page says armor types are available from all the campaigns so far, but Dervishes and Paragons don't have armor types. Can you, for example, buy Windwalker Obsidian Armor? --Colonel Popcorn 17:48, 17 November 2006 (CST) :What I've heard, they have Obsidian armor with insignia slots. All the core professions also have "blank" Obsidian armor craftable. — Stylva 05:31, 18 November 2006 (CST) So what does that mean about materials? Just basic materials if its inscribable? 71.163.33.7 01:41, 10 December 2006 (CST) :I would guess not, check Assassin Obsidian Armor, but this needs to be checked for all professions. — Stylva (talk)( ) 05:19, 10 December 2006 (CST) "blank" Obsidian armor craftable "All the core professions also have "blank" Obsidian armor craftable" Is this true can anyone followup on this? Im assuming its only through FOW in NF? What about on a non nighfall profession like... warrior? :It is true, all core professions have insigniable Obsidian armor now. Core professions are the original six from Prophecies. And it's possible to get even if you start from Temple of the Ages or Zin Ku Corridor, if that's what you meant, since it's the same area you go into. I'm not sure about the Factions professions though, since I have not been to the Forgemaster myself. — Stylva (talk)( ) 19:20, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::So, if I don't have Nightfall and I go to the Forgemaster and do his bidding and such, am I able to craft armor for insignias? I guess what I am really asking is, is there supposed to be a slot in the obsidian armor that says "put insignia here" or something? Because I recently went down and was able to forge but the armor looked like this: . Is this what it's supposed to look like or do you need nightfall to craft insignia armor? I have never seen armor that would have insignias applied so I wasn't about to throw money at a possibly very "plain" armor. Just wanted to get some confirmation before I start laying down the ectos and shards. (Besides, I forgot my tanned hides ><) --Vortexsam 16:33, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::You should still be able to buy insignia armor. And the one in that picture should be the insignia armor, if you can't apply insignia on it I would bugreport it. :) No armor that accepts insignia says so somewhere in it's description. IMO it should. — Stylva (talk)( ) 18:29, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::No, you don't need NF to craft Insignia armor - I did it with my ele months before I finally bought NF. That is Insignia armor in the picture; it doesn't say anything about an an insignia slot like inscriptions do. Tain 09:15, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well, it'd be better if you could see it nevertheless^^ -- Zerpha The Improver 22:54, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Additionl Crafting Materials Upon first looking at this page, it was helpful, but it doesn't say what else people will need for Obsidian Armor, based on their Profession. I'd like to try and find out what I can about this, but since it's work to get there, this may take some time. Does anyone else have information on this? Even the additional materials for one of the professions will be of help. Amazingant 19:13, 1 January 2007 (CST) :This is found on the pages for the separate professions, like Monk Obsidian Armor for example. Hope it helps :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 15:36, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks--Amazingant 21:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) The Price? Has anyone counted how much money would for example, Ritualist's armor cost? Just curious. ;) --Wyatt The Sad 06:57, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Depends on how much ecto costs. — Skuld 07:02, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::I think about this all the time due mainly because I don't have much else to do and am thinking of getting a set for one of my chars, possibly ele or dervish. For pricing, I'll use the materials to get Ritualist Mystic's Armor with a Communer's Headwrap and a basic average of prices at a trader with no spiked prices. ::#120 Ecto at 8.5k each = 1020k ::#120 Shards at 3k each = 360k ::#400 Cloth at 100g/per 10 = 4k ::#35 Elonian Leather at 260g each = 9.1k ::#5 Ink at 180g = 900g ::#5 pieces of armor at 15k each = 75k ::Total cost = 1469k ::Getting to the The Eternal Forgemaster and forgetting one of your materials...priceless — Gares 08:10, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Funny that we had this conversation with a guildy yesterday, eh Gares?—'├ Aratak ┤' 08:28, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yep and he was suprised at the answer. :D — Gares 08:50, 17 January 2007 (CST) LOL! That's ALOT of gold... I was actually thinking for getting the headwrap and nothing more. That would be reasonible. --Wyatt The Sad 10:20, 17 January 2007 (CST) :It's not really a big saving, but it should be pointed out that while you're saving up the ecto, shards and cash you will probably pick up the 400 cloth needed (saving 4k), and you can get E.Leather cheaper if you craft it yourself. (35 E.Leather = 175 dust(3g each) + 175 hides(lets say 5g each) + 1750g = 3,150g)(saving you 6k) If you collect the materials for the E.Leather yourself then you can drop the cost in cash down even further to just 1750g. It's not a lot, but 11k taken off 1469 helps a bit -Ezekiel 22:23, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Head piece The common theme between all Obsidian Armor is, as the name implies, the visible use of Obsidian in the armor. It will be seen as shiny black elements of design (gems, spikes or decorations) on the suit. All caster armor sets do not have a head piece except Ritualist, and all non-caster armor sets have a head piece except Ranger. well actually it's all core class = no head except warrior all expantion = head piece :i'd really prefer a headgear for each class its missing. I could imagine that many cool armor peaces... :/ -- Zerpha The Improver 22:51, 28 April 2007 (CDT) elem can anyone tell me the total price for an elem :ecto(105* 8.5k) + shards(105* 3k) + cloth(350* 10g) + cash(4* 15k) := 1271k + 35 of the material needed for your specific armour type. :This is only a rough estimate, material prices change and even a 1k drop in ecto lowers the cost by 105k :Also: consider getting the cloth as drops and crafting the 35 yourself to save cash. -Ezekiel 22:35, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Character level My monk got it at level 9 using the Ascension route with the least experience gained: Tyrian character, ran to LA, traveled to Cantha, Ascended in Cantha, then launched from ToA and crafted. This path leads to a total gain of 32,350 experience, level 8, not including experience gained from enemies. This would leave only 450 experience away from level 9 - not much room for error, in terms of being close to dying enemies. However, with help, one could theoretically avoid experience gained from enemies entirely... I just want to know if anyone has pulled it off. Tain 17:11, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :My friend was lvl 18 when his ele got obsid. It's possible. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:29, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Re-read... I said *8*, not *18*. I also said that I got it at *9*. Tain 17:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::If I'm not mistaken, you can take a Tyrian toon to Elona, and ascend without getting past level 6. (16kxp plus the bits you need to get to leave pre). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:04, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::You're mistaken, hehe. Tyrian and Canthan characters do NOT receive Ascension from The Great Escape - only Elonian natives. I researched this well, and I'm 99% sure my path is the that of least experience. Tain 21:53, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Did some more reading... Note that the 32,350 exp (lvl 8) I stated included the large chunk of 25k exp from the necessary FoW quests. To calculate my route in a way that's comparable to your lvl 6 (so, without the FoW exp), mine would only end up with 7,350 exp (lvl 3). So, what I'm saying is, even if Elonian Ascension DID work for Tyrian chars, the Factions route to Ascension would still turn out a lower char level. Tain 00:07, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::gj. how much pre xp does that include? (and are you sure non of the fow quests can be skipped if others in the party are doing them?) [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:53, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Pre experience is 1,350 - grab a buddy and it's not hard to avoid all exp other than quest rewards. And I'm not actually sure if you can skip any of the three FoW quests... It's been awhile since I was down there, and the articles here don't mention it. Obviously you would at least need to do Restore the Temple before crafting, and maybe Defend the Temple for him to give you Restore, but I have a feeling I've been able to get Defend without getting Forgemaster as long as someone else in the group did. More testing today :) Tain 09:23, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::That what I would think. if you have a proper team, I'd be happy to join. leaving me a note on my talk page is the fastest way to get me online. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:21, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::These days I typically just use myself, one other player, and our 6 heroes. The heroes are built well enough to not wipe, especially with good flagging - definitely more consistent than the average PuG. I'll be online in a couple of hours, I'll drop you a note then. Tain 11:50, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I'll probably be online, but note that I have heroes only on my European account. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:06, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::My account is currently in Euro, and they'll probably have favor anyway, so no problems there. Tain 14:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I checked it out this morning. You do not need to complete (or even accept) The Eternal Forgemaster. You do, however, need to accept and complete Defend the Temple of War in order for the Forgemaster to offer Restore the Temple of War. So, FoW experience comes out to 20k. I also revised my total for Pre - you do not have to take or complete The Path to Glory. Instead, go straight to Sir Tydus after completing A Second Profession and you can enter the 'mission' immediatly, cutting out another 100 exp. So, the total for Pre is 1,250. Last night I also had a character run from Pre all the way through Ascension in Nahpui Quarter while avoiding ALL experience from enemies, so it is definitely possible. This is getting a lot longer than I thought, haha, but the baseline is that the minimum amount of experience gained in order to craft Obsidian armor is 27,250. This leaves you a level 8, with a nice safe margin of 5,550 experience before level 9. Tain 13:26, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::GJ :D [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:34, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Small Male Pics Why are most the male pics small--67.67.161.12 19:57, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Money Back What does the armor salvage into? Sir On The Edge 12:51, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Whatever you put into it. Tain 14:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Wastes of Money! I think that Obby armor is a total money burn. Someone above noted the total cost of it (around 1469k), and you're just wasting valuable money. Also, most of the obsidian armor skins look really bad (Especially Warrior Obsidian Armor). If you're gonna waste ectos and shards on this armor, you may as well just go around trading ectos with random people in Ascalon, IMO. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.176.247.196 ( ) }. :We all realize that it is a complete waste of money, and that half of them are reskins, and half the rest are just hideous. However, you gotta admit, the rit one looks AWESOME! Especially the headgear. I want that headgear... Should've been a headgear art in GWEN IMO --Gimmethegepgun 02:35, 26 October 2007 (UTC)